


Lust is Sinful (ficlet/oneshot/whatever)

by unluckytortilla



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, Lust, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckytortilla/pseuds/unluckytortilla
Summary: Since Aziraphale can sense love, does that mean Crowley can sense lust? Yes, yes it does. Based on artwork khiroptera on tumblr. First posted on unluckytortilla on tumblr (here: https://unluckytortilla.tumblr.com/post/187078113092/khiroptera-if-aziraphale-can-sense-love-i)





	Lust is Sinful (ficlet/oneshot/whatever)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if aziraphale can sense love...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509908) by Khiroptera. 

Aziraphale sees love. He sees full hearts and connected souls and ranging emotions. There’s hand holding, forehead kissing, and anniversaries. There’s a couple on a lunch date, holding hands and talking about their plans for the future. In a car is a family; they talk about hosting a surprise birthday party for their grandparent. Walking down the street is an older couple caring a bag of gifts; whom are on the way to the hospital to meet their new grandchild. There’s love everywhere.

Crowley sees lust. He sees one night stands and empty bottles and intertwined bodies. There’s passionate kisses, tinder profiles, and clothes on the floor. At the nightclub down the street, there’s a man buying someone a drink. On the crowded street is two women, they stumble and slur words, trying to make it to one’s apartment. In a cab is a man, abandoning his date after a one night stand. There’s lust everywhere.

Love lasts, lust doesn’t. Love grows, celebrates, and grieves; lust leaves, runs, and ends. Love is giving gifts and doing favors and expecting nothing in return. Lust is going home together and leaving in the morning and forgetting. Love is faithful and lust is sinful.

Aziraphale notices the way Crowley knows what to do without asking, how he does the dishes and takes out the trash because Aziraphale doesn’t like that. Aziraphale notices how Crowley has memorized Aziraphale’s favorite foods from his favorite places, his favorite bench in the park, and his favorite pillow that he sleep with. 

Aziraphale is blind to lust; how Crowley brushes against Aziraphale’s body, how Crowley rolls up his sleeves, and how Crowley blushes when Aziraphale starts to get undressed. Aziraphale can’t see desires, longing, nor impulse.

Aziraphale can feel lust. His heart skips a beat when Crowley walks out in something new, he stops reading when Crowley waters the plants, and he would let Crowley pin him against a wall any time.

Crowley notices the way that Aziraphale looks at Crowley’s body, how his hands explore it, and how he puts on his glasses when Crowley wears leather pants. Crowley notices Aziraphale’s top button that is undone, the lack of a undershirt when they’re home alone, and the new risqué vinyl that Aziraphale got last week.

Crowley is blind to love; how Aziraphale takes an extra umbrella to the park, how Aziraphale waters the plants while Crowley’s away, and how Aziraphale always picks up the phone in case Crowley needs something. Crowley can’t see devotion, tenderness, nor adoration. 

Crowley can love. His heart glows during his and Aziraphale’s walks in the park, his soul soars when they are together, and his mind slows when they touch.

For the first time, Aziraphale caught a glimpse of lust when Crowley moaned the angel’s name. And right after, Crowley spotted love when Aziraphale used the L-word for the first time.


End file.
